Just another Flippy story!
by sleepy66sheepy
Summary: This story is also on quizilla.It is another flippy story rated T to be safe this is the first story I have published so far.FlippyXOC.CHAPTER 2 IS OUT.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:**Sleepy66Sheepy does not own HTF. HTF Is copyright from MONO 66Sheepy only owns the OC's.

**Sleepy:**Damn right!

Ch 1:My Name Is.  
A grey wolf with brown paws and a red tipped fringe trotted down the hall way followed by her friend who was currantly a sobbing storm grey cat with diffrent shades of grey splodges in random places named Storm, she was crying because our best friend became a info boy so we won't see him till after the war he was a silver and grey husky named are now looking for our dorm's and our team should be their also, I cant wait to meet them-"*Sobb*W-why d-d-did*Sobb*h-he make info boy*Sobb*"."*Sigh*He's only a kid so they wont let him fight plus it's safer that way".I said trying to reasure her."*Sobb, sobb*".Now she's sobbing on my back I can feel her tears throgh my army jacket (She ripped the sleeve's off so its sleeve less,Storm's jacket is tied around her waist)I sigh deeply and a smile starts to creep across my face as i see the door with the number 64 on it. "finaly Storm were here".I cooed into her ear since she is still sobbing on me, just answerd with another sobb.I sigh and open the door,when I walk in I see a purple deer dressed as a mime sitting on his bed gazing out of the window,a orange bear with an afro giving me a weird smirk and a light green bear unpacking a few stuff."*SOBB*".I walk to the two spare bed's and fling mine and Storm's sute cases onto the bed.I feel Storm sobb again in to my back."That's it Storm eather shut up or i'll shut you up!".Emidiently Storm has leaped off of my back and is now sitting on the bed with a photo of her parents in her paws crying.I roll my eye's and say "Ya dont need parents to live you know".She looks at me and reply's "You dont care because you dont remember".I sigh and go over to the deer and hold out my hand and say "Hi my name's Tabasco, whats your name?" He simles and shake's my hand but says nothing.I cach the drift and take a wild guess "Is it...Mime?" He look's at me amazed then nodd's."Well,it's nice to meet you Mime".I stand up and look at Storm who has calmed down she stands up and yell's "Hi my name is Storm and i used to live in san fransisco and this is Tabasco she came from Texas!!!"I glare at her for saying where I come orange bear stands up first and grabbs our hands and kisses Storms before he could kiss mine I snached it away."I am Disco Bear".The green bear seemed a bit shy and didnt say I walked over to him and sat down so we were face to face and i was about to talk when Storm stormed over and ploped down and was about to yell when i smerked and kicked her in the stomach and sent her into Disco Bear and they hit the wall with a satisfying 'oof' I smiled and turned back to the bear."So,what's your name"?."Well,im Flippy".

FLIPPY'S POV I Told her my name and she smiled at me then i noticed that she had one blue eye and one silver eye, I blinked a few times then smiled back at her she looked over her shoulder and turned back at me "Uh,could ya give me a hand, Storm way's a tone?".She asked."Sure".We get up and walk over to the uncontase(sp?) animals and picked up the cat and Tabasco was right she was heavy we flung her onto the bed and went back for Disco after that we all hit the hey.  
~TIME SKIP MORNING~ TABASCO'S POV It was morning and me and Storm found out that the guy's were heavy sleeper's.I used an old wolf tecnique I leaped on to Flippy's bed and crawled around his sleeping figure and nibbeld on his left ear Storm looked at me questionly and then shruged and started to nibble onto Mime's ears Mime started to twitch and soon shot up in his bed and looked at Storm and sighed.I on the other hand was having a tough time so I bit down hard and drew a little blood he shot up and looked at me blankly then asked "Wha..." I shrugged and got Storm stood looking down at Disco Bear, I walked over to my bed and pulled out a fire poker and swung it down on to Bear sat up and looked at me,I smiled and cooed "Wake up sun shine".He groaned but got up enyway.  
TIME SKIP.  
We walked down the hall ready to enter the battle feald,Storm promest me she will be strong, we enterd the room to see a bunch of animals come running to Flippy,Mime and Disco Bear, Storm ran to her parents and i saw the husky pup Blade with his mom.I sighed and sat down at the step of the exit thinking,no one to hug me no one to just spend time with me,I let a silent tear slide down my cheek as I wached happy family's cry and embrace each other.I took out a bowie knife and scraped it across the concrite(Sp?)step watching the spark's fly off. Then I felt a paw hit me at the back of the head I looked up to see Storm and Blade they were smileing like Idiots. Storm kicked me in the ribs playfully but still hard so I round house kicked her and she flew over and hit Disco Bear and a purple beaver.I ran over to the purple beaver and helped him up chanting "I am so sorry,I am so sorry,I am so sor-!"The beaver smiled and said "It's fine,honestly,but what happend?".I rub the back of my head and reply."Well,my friend here was being a t*at and I sorta kicked her"."Hey you help him up but not us!?!".Yelled Storm still on the floor.I look down and mumble loud enouf for them to here "Franckly I dont give a sh**,plus you weigh a tone"."Move out!" A white Rino yelled from the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer:Sleepy66Sheepy does not own HTF. HTF Is copyright from MONO 66Sheepy only owns the OC's.

Sleepy:Hay Flaky!

Flaky:Yeah?

Sleepy:Who would you recomend to die first?

Flaky:Well...I would recomend sniffle's but since he is'nt in this story then Disco Bear.

Sleepy:Disco Bear it is!

Sleepy:Oh BTW go back to the first chapter and read it because I have improved it and added some to the ending.

We ran after the other squad's that were following the Rhino, he led us to some truck's and said "Ok,Time to head off to the battle feild!".We all got in a Truck."Who's Driving"Asked Disco Bear.  
"I will" replyed Storm with a bright smile shifted to the front and started the car.

~Time Skip half hour~ We were driving extremely slow."Storm let me drive!"I yelled at her."No!"She spat back.I pulled a gun from my pocket.  
".Drive".I said slid around and we swoped seats."Ok guy's buckle up".I said while I finished hearing the clicks of the buckles, I slammed my foot down onto the exaleraght and zoomed in 5 min's we were there there was plenty of trees, grass and rock's."This dos'nt look like a battle feild".Flippy asked with a puzzled look on his face."Well,this is definently the place".I replyed also puzzled. 


End file.
